


A Merry Little Bitchmas

by MiddleofNowhere92



Series: The Bitch-verse [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Established Relationship, John Mulaney References, Latex, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Zuko had started dating Sokka during his senior year at United Republic University. Zuko had been on the football team and met Sokka during typical college shenaniganery. Catch up with these two as they get into the Christmas Spirit and each other ;)------Written as a sequel to/spin-off of Being a Bitch is My Kink but can stand alone.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Bitch-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Merry Little Bitchmas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know it's super inconsistent, because in my prior work I have the boys reference the spirits religiously, but I just wanted to write a Christmas fic okay? Don't judge.

-Zuko-

I walked up to the Football house. I could see Sokka directing Aang who was on the roof hanging lights. I crossed the street and got closer to the house. Jet held up something above the front door. Sokka shrieked, “Mistletoe!!”

Jet and Aang looked confused as shit as I walked up. Jet hesitantly asked, “What’s wrong with it?” Sokka put his hands on his hips. We had only been dating for like a month, but I knew Sokka was about to go on a rant. 

He started, “If any decoration needs to be me too’d, it’s mistletoe..” I stood next to him and could read the anger on his face. He tried to explain, “It’s the most- like who in the Spirits?” I bit my cheek to keep from laughing. His sharp blue eyes glared at me through his glasses. 

He faced me and waved his arms, gesturing to Jet and the mistletoe, “Like in what world... like walking through a doorway with another person is weird enough.. I don’t need this perverted garnish over the door.”

The three of us burst out laughing, but it just pissed my boyfriend off more, “I don’t wanna see it! I don’t wanna hear about it!” Jet held his hands up defensively, “Alright, alright, guess I’ll just hang it up in Katara’s dorm room.”

Aang let out a disappointed, “Jet…” Sokka made a gagging noise and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. Sokka glared at me for about the twentieth time in the last two minutes. I pulled him to me by his hoodie pocket and gave him a kiss. 

He still looked annoyed, but he always did. I stretched my arms, “You guys almost done?” Sokka turned back to the house and looked at it critically, “Just about, I think we can still use some more lights.” Aang huffed, “Sokka, the extension cord doesn’t reach up there, I told you already!”

Sokka let out an annoyed breath. I pulled on his hand, “C’mon they can finish up.” I wiggled my eyebrows at him, to let him know,  _ hey let’s go home and mess around. _ A small smile spread on his face and I knew he was picking up what I was throwing down. 

I tugged on his hand, but Jet countered, “Of course, take him away when we need him. Just so you can be like OHHH SOKKA, BABY. FUCK ME HARDER!” He punctuated his statement by pretending to fuck the plastic light up deer on the front lawn. 

Fucking Jet. I was gonna kill him one of these days. He was my best friend, but I was gonna kill him. I kissed the top of Sokka’s forehead, “Be right back.”

Jet flung the fucking deer at me, but I threw it behind me as I chased him. I tackled him and we both fell into the snow. I sat on his back and pulled his sweats open as much as I could. I started shoveling as much snow as possible into his pants. I put some in his hood and then wrapped it around his head, “Talk shit about me and Sokka one more time and I swear to Agni..” 

Sokka whined, “You idiots messed up the whole aesthetic! Your footprints are all over the lawn!” I shoved Jet’s face into the snow as I got up and walked over to Sokka. I pulled my hand in his and we started walking away. I smirked at him, “You’re such a Christmas Bitch.”

He glared up at me again, “A christmas what now?” We crossed the street, “A christmas bitch, you know,” I waved my hand, “One of those people that are like super psycho about Christmas, they start decorating as soon as possible and are insane about it.” His big blue eyes rolled, “You’re the one that asked me to help them decorate.” I grinned, “Yeah, cause I hate Christmas and when you decorated your whole apartment December 1st I knew you were the guy for the job.” 

I opened the front door to the shit hole house I shared with Jet and Haru. Sokka followed me to the bedroom. I threw my gym bag down and sprawled on the bed, “So do we have time to you know..” I patted the bed wiggling my eyebrows. Sokka threw the pillow from his side of the bed at me, “No, I have to work on a paper for Kyoshi’s class now, if you want me to be able to go out tonight.”

I glanced over at him, “You’re killin’ me Smalls.” He flipped open his laptop and glanced over at me, “Put a movie on.” Then he clarified, “An actual Christmas movie. Not Krampus or a Nightmare before Christmas or Harry Potter or Die Hard.” I looked at him dumbfounded, “Are we breaking up?” He rolled his eyes, “Just put on a normal Christmas movie.”

I put Rudolph on and played Among Us while Sokka typed away on his laptop. He was so fucking cute when he was focused on something. It still felt weird, the two of us dating. It was good, but weird. Like everything just kind of fell into place. We hadn’t even been together two months, but he belonged next to me in bed every night. I wanted to see him asleep and drooling and snoring when I got home from the gym early in the morning. Sometimes it just seemed too good to be true. Like I was gonna fuck it up any minute now. Speaking of which, I needed to find Sokka a present…

The movie finished and Sokka was still chewing his lip and typing furiously. I laid across his lap blocking him from his laptop. I looked up at him and poked his nose, “Here’s what pisses me off about Rudolph.” He rolled his eyes, which was ironic, because he literally bitched about everything, but I couldn’t fucking bitch about Rudolph?

I pinched his cheek, “But for real, okay? So they’re mean to him and there’s a foggy night, and okay, I guess that’s the first time that ever happened… so Santa puts him in front and he lights the way and then they go ‘and then all the reindeer loved him and they shouted out with glee, Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, you’ll go down in history.”

I gestured to the laptop with the credits rolling, “First off, you don’t just erase the abuse, like they were assholes to him. And ‘you’ll go down in history’ That’s a claim. Fame is not love and I just feel like Rudloph needs some therapy.”

Sokka brushed some hair that had fallen out of my bun, “Self projecting just a bit, aren’t we babe?” I poked his nose again, “Maybe.” He swatted my hand away, “Would you stop? You’re gonna make me get a pimple and then I’ll look like Rudolph.” He grabbed his laptop and laid it on my stomach. I went back to playing on my phone.

I yawned and stretched obnoxiously, so my hand was in his face. He batted it away and kept typing. I interrupted, “Excited for break?” His wide blue eyes looked at me, “Yeah, it’ll be good. Maybe I’ll actually get some quality time with Katara, since she’s always too busy to see me on campus. What about you?”

I shrugged, “Gonna stay here for break. Go to church on Christmas Eve with Lu Ten and Uncle, who’s still under the illusion I’m somewhat religious.” Sokka cracked a brief smile at that. I elaborated, “Last year, I went to church and I was like, ‘I got this under control.” I laughed a bit, “I totally got schooled, because they introduced a bunch of new shit.” 

I could feel Sokka’s body shake a bit as he laughed. I kept telling him the story, “I was going through mass and I was batting like .400. So in the middle of mass, the priest goes, ‘Peace be with you,’ and everyone said ‘And with your spirit.’ I was like the one asshole going, “And also with you.”

Sokka was looking down at me confused. I remembered that the Water Tribes weren’t heavy on Catholicism so I clarified, “I don’t mean to exclude you babe, even though Catholics love to exclude you.” He rolled his eyes. I explained, “There’s a part in Church where the priest says, ‘Peace be with you’ and for many years we all said, ‘and also with you.’ But they changed it to with your spirit.” 

Sokka chuckled, “Cause that’s what needed revamping in the Catholic church. That was the squeaky wheel that needed the grease.” We both laughed. He shut his laptop and scooted out from under me. He said, “I’m gonna go get ready babe. See you in a bit?” I rolled out of bed and followed him to the door. I clutched my heart and groaned, “You’re killin’ me, babe.”

He rolled his pretty eyes and batted his long dark eyelashes. I kissed him all over his face until he was a giggling mess and then nudged him towards his apartment. I watched his ponytail sway in the wind as he cut across the street to his apartment complex . And maybe I did watch his ass and hips sway too..

I went in and showered and got ready. All the football guys were wearing onesies like we did for our Christmas party every year. I slipped into my Grinch one. I laid back in bed and put on Santa’s Slay starring former WWE superstar Bill Goldberg. Maybe bad Christmas Horror films weren’t on Sokka’s watch list, but they were definitely on mine. After watching old BIll kick ass for an hour, Sokka texted me that they were ready. I slipped into my slides, grabbed two handles of vodka off the top of the fridge and headed over to his place. 

I knocked on the door with my foot since my hands were full. There were lights strung up around the door and windows. The wreath on the door had pictures of Meg thee Stallion and Cardi B on it. The gold letters in the middle of it read, “There’s some Ho’s in this house.”

Ty Lee swung open the door. She immediately giggled, “Hi Daddy, I’ve been such a bad girl this year.” I pecked her on the cheek as I moved around her and into the apartment. I put the vodka on their kitchen counter and Toph started pouring drinks. I went in the living room and Suki and Ty Lee were sitting drinking on the couch. The three girls were each wearing sweaters that said Ho on them in tinsel. 

I sprawled on the couch next to them, “Is my boyfriend gonna be ready before new year’s?” Suki rolled her eyes, “ugh, probably not.” Sokka called out from the bathroom or his bedroom, “I can hear you guys talking shit.” Toph snarked, “We weren’t really being secretive Snoozles.”

Sokka stepped into the living room with his hands on his hips. I about choked on my drink when I saw the skin tight red latex bodysuit he was wearing. His long brown hair was down and he was wearing a red santa hat. His lips were shiny with glossy bright red lipstick that just made him look tanner and his smile look whiter. Good thing my onesie was pretty loose. 

Suki groaned, “For Spirit’s sake Sokka!” Ty Lee pouted, “Do you always have to be  _ so  _ extra?” He twirled and his ass about had me drooling, it looked so fucking perfect. The latex was clinging to him like a second skin. He grinned, “Mariah Carey, doesn’t have anything on me bitch. I’m the Queen of Christmas now.” Toph snorted, “Yeah, you’re a queen alright.”

He skipped over to the couch and pulled me up. He told the group, “Let’s get going.” I watched Sokka’s ass in the tight shiny red material as he went down the stairs ahead of me. This was gonna be a long night. 

This wasn’t the first time in our relationship that I had seen Sokka dressed up as a sexy santa. On October 3rd, which was like the second or third time I met him, Suki, Ty, him and Teo had been dressed up as the Plastics from Mean Girls in their santa outfits for a party. 

I glanced over at Sokka as Ty Lee fixed his hair and hat as we waited to cross the street. It had been fun then, flirting with this really pretty Water Tribe boy. And it was still fun now, knowing we would tease each other all night and then go fuck our brains out. I hoped he would never get bored of it, cause I was enjoying every second of it. 

The lights on the front of the house blinked in time to songs from Mariah Carey’s new Christmas album, which Sokka had been playing nonstop since she released it. The first time he made me listen to it, I had the audacity to throw shade at Mariah saying, “She’s fucking autotuned. Her voice gave out years ago. Mariah doesn’t even sound like Mariah anymore. Arianna’s the only one that sounds like Mariah now.” I learned very quickly that talking shit about Mariah was a form of blasphemy in Sokka’s eyes. The white lights from the house reflected in his blue eyes. Every inch of the house was covered in Christmas lights or decorations. I squeezed his hand and asked, “A little much no?”

The music blared from the house as we walked in. I put my hand on Sokka’s lower back and guided him to the kitchen. I poured us all shots of vodka. They all got some cactus juice while I snagged a beer out of a cooler. 

I got caught up talking to some guys on the team. The good thing about Sokka’s outfit was the bright red material made it easy for me to spot him in the crowd. I started playing beer pong. I saw Sokka out of the corner of my eye twirling a strand of his hair around his finger as he laughed with Katara and Jet. Toph nailed me with a ball to my temple. She laughed, “Quit pervin’ on your boyfriend Sparky.” I rubbed my head and sunk a ball in a cup, “I wasn’t perving.” Toph almost beat me, but after our game I went out and stood on the back porch. 

I always ran hot for some reason and being in a house full of people in a onesie wasn’t doing me any fucking favors. I took a deep breath, finally getting the cool air I needed. I felt a pair of arms loop around my middle. I looked down to see the long brown hair and santa hat. I nuzzled him, “Hey babe.”

He looked up at me, “You hot?” I posed a few times, “My boyfriend thinks so.” He rolled his eyes, “You’re so corny.” I squeezed his ass cheek, “You love it.” I lightly slapped his butt, “You look great by the way.”

He snorted, “I better. I had to use lube to get this stupid thing on.” I laughed with him, “Wait what?” He stepped back and gestured to himself, “Um yeah, do you know how tight this is?” I let my hand creep up and my thumb brushed over his nipple. He tilted his head up and I hungrily kissed him. He tasted like the booze he had been drinking, sweet and fruity. 

I bit at his bottom lip before my tongue slipped into his mouth. He moaned, but then caught himself. He pulled back, his bright blue eyes looking up at me, reflecting the moonlight. He hissed, “Zuko, not here!” I rubbed my thumb across his nipple again through the rubbery material just to watch him squirm and bite his lip. He whined, “Zukoooh.” I didn’t know if he was whining for me to stop or for me to keep going and I doubt he knew either. 

I kissed his lips again, “Let’s go home then, sweetheart.” We started kissing again. I held him as close to me as I could. He caught his breath and looked at me, “But we just got here!” I shrugged in his arms, “And? Everyone saw us. We socialized. Now let’s go home.”

He huffed and stomped his black heeled boots against the wood of the patio, “But Zukoooh, the ugly sweater contest is gonna start..” I dragged my finger down his side. I bit his ear and whispered into it, “From what I can tell neither of us are wearing sweaters, so no one will miss us..” He whined, “But Zukooh.”

I pushed my knee in between both his legs. I kissed down to his neck and held him as I sucked and bit, probably leaving a hickie, but that was tomorrow’s problem. Sokka was rocking his bulge into my thigh. I kissed his cheek and spoke in his ear, “Either we go home now or I take you right here. Which is it?”

He was pinned between the patio railing and my thigh. His hat had fallen off at some point. His blue eyes were wide as he begged, “Please Zuko.” I tucked some of his long brown hair behind his ear. I tilted his chin up, “Please Zuko what?” He whined out, humping against my thigh, “Please Zuko fuck me.”

I turned his chin to face the house. The backyard was empty, it should be in the middle of December. I squeezed his hips, “You want me to fuck you right here sweetheart? Where anyone can see me taking you over and over again?” 

He was panting, I kept teasing and kissing him waiting for a coherent answer, but all he gave me were breathy whines. Finally, he got out, “Zuko we can’t here...” I raised my eyebrow, “Because?” “Because..” he let out a breathy laugh, “I have no idea how I’m gonna get out of this outfit.”

I smirked down at him. I kissed his cheek, “I’ve got a few ideas, but yeah, let’s go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced The Sandlot and WAP. The mistletoe, rudolph and the peace be with you are all John Mulaney. 
> 
> As always, come be my fren on [tumblr](https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com/) if you enjoyed my idiocy


End file.
